Because The Night
by yukixharuyaoi
Summary: yuki feels the burning, as he and Haru let passion consume them. he feels the lust. feels the love. oneshot. songfic. HaruXYuki. song is 'because the night by cascada'. Yuki's Pov.


Hey guys! Wow….i haven't posted in…forever it feels like…soooo, here's a little songfic! Mwahaha and its rated M, YAY! HaruXYuki smexy time! The song used is called "because the night" by Casacda. YES, I am aware that it was originally sung by Patti Smith, but I like Cascada's version better…,

**Disclaimer: If I owned fruits basket it would just be yaoi porn between haru and yuki…lots of yaoi porn…  
and,I also don't own the song…**

Because The Night

_/take me now, baby, here as I am._

_Hold me close, try and understand._

_Desire, is, hunger, is the fire I breathe. _

_Love is a banquet, on which we feed./_

I felt that familiar feeling surge through my body. That awful, awful feeling. It would creep inside of me by any mere touch we made, even a certain look into those grey eyes could drive me wild.

Lust.

It felt like a pleasant burning. I can't stand it…. but I always want more…

_/c'mon now try and understand,_

_The way I feel when im in your hands/_

Looking up into those breath taking eyes, my hands roaming down his perfectly sculpted body above me, I couldn't help but wonder…..

"H-haru…do you feel it to? ... This…feeling…?" I panted uncontrollably.

I kept gazing into those eyes...Those endearing, lust filled eyes. By the look in his eyes, I already know that my younger lover feels this heat. But I have to know for sure. I have to hear it.

" I feel it, yuki…" Hatsuharu states, kissing a fiery trail down my chest.

It feels like im burning. Id learned not to play with fire, when something burns you stay away….but I just cant resist his flame…

_/take my hand come undercover._

_They can't hurt you now._

_Cant hurt you now._

_Cant hurt you noooow../_

This heat that consumes us…protects us. Our love and lust shields us. Keeps us together. But we still burn. Not a painful burning…An intoxicating one. Haru and i…this is our kind of fire.

_/Because the night, belongs to lovers._

_Because the night, belongs to lust._

_Because the night belongs to lovers._

_Because the night belongs to us./_

I can feel it when haru kisses me. When he's on me. When he's inside of me. That pleasure. That pain. It hurts, but I can't get enough.

"H-haru…more... Aaaah..." I plead. "Whatever you say, yuki…ngh…" he whispers huskily into my ear. I shiver, because his voice sends me on edge.

I love to hear him pant as he rocks in and out of me, love to hear him moan and growl from the intense pleasure, and love to hear him whisper sweet incoherent nothings to reassure me everything's alright.

Our love

Our lust.

Our night.

_/ have I doubt, baby_

_When im alone._

_Love is a ring, the telephone._

_Love is an angel, disguised as lust. _

_Here In our bed until the morning comes."_

"Ngh…aAAaahh….H-haru…" I find that it is extremely hard to speak, and yet so easy to moan. The pleasure would lead one to believe our love is just sex. No.

The way his strong, sweaty arms wrap around me, or hold tightly; but not tight enough to hurt; onto my hips…I say it proves otherwise. Our love is beautiful. This is just one of the many ways we show it..

He kisses me deeply, affectionately though. I feel as his warm tongue plays with mine, those burning hands caressing my pale skin. As the pleasure increases, I feel tears sting at my eyes. When they begin to pour, Haru kisses them away, and continues to thrust inside of me.

His touch burns.

But I want more.

Because it feels so good.

_/c'mon now, try and understand_

_The way I feel under your command._

_Take my hand, as the sun descends._

_They cant touch you now._

_Cant touch you now._

_Cant touch you noooow…/_

"AAH!H-haru…mmm..Ngh-AHH!" I cant hold back my screams as he fills me deeper, harder, faster. I feel so helpless, so vulnerable. Completely under his command. But I don't care. I actually kinda like it.

"Y-yuki scream…" he stops to let out a husky moan, as he hits that spot inside of me that makes me see stars. I bite my lip to hold it back. "..s-scream for me.." he finishes his sentence. I wrap one of my hands into his black and white hair, the other one claws at his back.

I obey his command.

My head tilts back into the pillow, and my lower body arches off of the bed.

And I scream.

I let out all of the screams he wanted to hear..

Nothing can stop this feeling. Nothing can stop this moment.

Hatsuharu takes one strong hand off of where it had been gripping my hip, removing my hand from his hair, and intertwining our fingers together, pinning our hands above my head.

" i-I, ahh, love you …yu-aah-ki…" he manages to breath out. My vision is foggy, but I can see the love written all over his face.

As hard as it is to speak, I mange a small reply "i….i-AAHH!" I scream slightly from the powerful thrust I just received. " I love you too…h-haru…"

_/because the night, belongs to lovers._

_Because the night, belongs to lust._

_Because the night, belongs to lovers_

_Because the night, belongs to us./_

Lust.

That awful, awful feeling.

That I cant get enough of.

As Haru holds me close , his chest pressed against my back, whispering his love into my ear, I know its more than that.

When our lust, no, love consumes me…

I let It take over.

Our love. Our lust. Our night.

Ummmm…yay? I was bored and just kinda wrote this. I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and if you haven't heard it, I hope you'll listen to the song! Its really cool…

Ooooh, and cookies for anyone who reviews.

Flames welcome because I take them as suggestions, unless they're all like "oh, I hate this pairing " hmm…those type of flames are welcome to. They amuse me.

Bye! I hope you liked it.


End file.
